Silence Amidst the Storm
The Silence Amidst the Storm was the Imperial defensive operations undertaken by the Argent Blades Space Marine Chapter to defend their home system of Kolleshian Sector against the Forces of Chaos. This campaign occurred following the destruction of the fortress world of Cadia and the formation of the galaxy-wide tear in reality, known as the Great Rift. Anticipating large-scale attack by the Forces of Chaos, instead they only fought smaller brush wars against encroaching Orks or the occasional incursion by Daemons. For their diligence, the Chapter was rewarded by the arrival of the recently resurrected Ultramarines Primarch Roboute Guilliman, who brought with his crusading fleet, a most profound gift for the sorely depleted Chapter - the Primaris Space Marines. History Towards the end of 999.M41, the Argent Blades were deploying around the Kolleshian Sector, suppressing dozens of cultist uprisings as the forces of Abaddon the Despoiler assaulted the Cadian Gate. When uprisings arose on worlds all around Alexandria, including some within the Alexandria System itself, the Argent Blades sensed an imminent attack. Pulling away from their crusades, the entire chapter of the Blades once again united upon their homeworld of Alexandria. As the whole of the chapter made planetfall, the Argent Blades witnessed the galaxy rip wide open as Cadia fell to Chaos and created the Great Rift. Knowing that this was the opportunity for the Archenemy to strike and knowing that the loyalist forces were unable to communicate with the rest of the Imperium. The Argent Blades constructed their defenses and hunkered down waiting for the approaching attack of the traitor Forces of Chaos. Remaining in the Kolleshian Sector, the Argent Blades anticipated a large-scale assault of Chaos forces but only encountering the occasional Ork or Daemonic incursion. They became paranoid about the idea of an attack, and when the Indomitus Crusade - including the Primarch they revered - arrived, they nearly opened fire, causing an hour-long tense standoff between the Argent Blades and their saviors. At last the Crusade landed upon Alexandria, and the Commandants of the Argent Blades met their idol. Upon witnessing him, some wept, and all bent their knees to him. But the gifts he left them with were another case. It was not long before arguments arose within the chapter over the new Primaris Space Marines, and as time went on the division began to grow. Some believed the Primaris to be impure mutations of the holy gene-seed while others believed them to be closer to Guilliman's holy form than the ordinary Astartes, and neither side would be willing to budge. Eventually, seeing the growing divide within their chapter, the Primaris themselves stepped in. The Commandant Sicaveren Thamio went to each side and stated that he would prove the value and purity of his kind by taking 15 of his brothers to Hellfa IV, intending to destroy the fortifications that had so far repelled the attacks made by the Blades. A month later he returned, bringing with him the four he lost as well as the head of the enemy warlord. Seeing this, the chapter started to unify again, and the Primaris became more accepted, with Sicaveren himself being named Lord Commandant for his display of purity in mind and body, and his tactical display. Category:Argent Blades Category:Campaigns Category:History Category:Imperial Campaigns Category:Space Marines